


It's all okay

by hybridbun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: DarkParadiseShipping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, guz is fucked yo, kukui helps the poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridbun/pseuds/hybridbun
Summary: Guz has a panic attack;dr nut helps





	

The room was cold. 

The only sound was the pounding in his chest. His lungs we're burning. 

He couldn't breathe. 

Guzma slid down the cool wall, curling up in the corner and balling his hair in his fists. Tears stained his cheeks as he gasped desperately. 

Many voices we're around him; he tried to tune in as best he could, but it was all a blur. He recognised a few: Kukui, Plumeria, Burnet. Maybe Lillie, but who knows at this point. Muscles we're tensed as a hand wrapped round his wrist gently. Guzma looked up slightly, each breath raspier than the last. The stones in his lungs turned to ice; he looked on in fear, freezing up completely. 

The figure carefully pulled his hands from his hair. 

Guzma's breath began to speed up, tears falling like waterfalls. He squinted his silver eyes, making out a tanned shape. They cooed to him, softer than a meowth's fur. 

"Slow your breathing, Guz. It's gonna be okay."

The words flooded his confused brain. His throat was hoarse but he couldn't stop gasping for the much needed air. The words were masculine, a male was cooing to him. He slowly, but surely, made out Kukui's face. The professer's eyes were filled with worry, yet he stayed calm. 

"Breathe with me. In through your nose, out through your mouth, yeah?"

Guzma's lungs felt like they were about to burst. Yet he found himself nodding, putting no effort to stop his shaking. 

"Good. On three okay?"

The white haired gang leader nodded again, his lips were dried and cracked.

One.

He bunched up his muscles.

Two.

His cheeks burned and every dropping tear began to sting. 

Three.

He took a much needed breath into his nose, he could faintly hear Kukui praising him. He slowly released it from his mouth, his heart beat racing.   
Darkness tugged at the corners of his eyes, but he took another welcomed breath into his nose. 

In and out.  
In and out.

It felt like a sweet melody. He relaxed under Kukui's touch, his blurred vision becoming clearer. 

"There we go, much better yeah?" 

Guzma nodded, gazing around the room. Plumeria was slumped against the counter in relief. It was as if fear raked her tough shell. Burnet placed a hand on Plumeria's shoulder, asking if she was okay. 

Lillie let out a heavy breath, she had been holding the whole time in fear. She was scared for him.

Guzma took another deep breath, his arms still shook. Kukui took them into his own, running a thumb over his knuckles. The professer let one arm glide upward to caress Guzma's cheek gently. 

Guzma flopped into Kukui's arms, letting his scent eat him. Kukui smiled softly, sending hushes into cloud like hair. Guzma felt strong arms wrap around him,a kiss was planted onto his head. He felt like a child again; curled into his mother's embrace as he cried. 

Kukui ruffled his hair gently. Guzma smiled weakly, gripping Kukui's open lab coat. 

"It's all going to be okay Guz. I promise."


End file.
